Mamma!
by Silvershine Moonlight
Summary: No matter how hard he tries, Percy Jackson can't seem to get his son to say 'Papa'. And he can't get his son to stop saying 'Mamma'. Family Humor and a teeeeeny bit of fluff if you squint. Really hard. [One-shot!] Please review!


**A/N:**

**I'M ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! . **

**Please enjoy this short fluff one-shot! I'm sorry that it's kinda short….^^; Enjoy!**

**-XXX-**

**Mamma!**

**-XXX-**

Annabeth Jackson wiped her hands on her apron, and walked over to where her _adorable _son Luke was.

"How's my big boy doing?"

Luke stared back at her, green eyes large as he absentmindedly squished his green peas together.

"Mamma!"

Annabeth giggled happily. "Aren't you just the cutest thing ever?! Yes you are, yes you are!" She cooed, pinching his cheeks as he shrieked with laughter.

"Mamma! Mamma!"

"Oh, your daddy's so angry that the only word you know how to say is mama! Ooooh, mommy's so happy that you say mamma! Hehehehee….oh no! Luke, don't put your filthy hands in your hair!"

Annabeth quickly snatched Luke's pea-covered hands, scowling when she noticed the fact that he had already added the slime-y mess onto his _beautiful _golden hair that he had inherited from his mother.

"I already gave you a bath today, Luke!"

"….Mamma!"

"…..Let's go give you another bath!"

"…Mamma! Mamma!"

"SQUUUUUEEEEEEEEEE!"

**-XXX-**

Percy Jackson groaned in relief when he saw the driveway of his home.

"I can't wait to just sit on the couch, eat chips, and just relax."

He hurried to front door, unlocking it and tossing his jacket on the floor.

"Annabeth? I'm home! How's Luke?"

…

…

Silence was the answer that greeted him.

"Annabeth? Where are you?"

A loud splash was heard, and shrieks of laughter were heard from upstairs.

Percy sighed, and began his long journey up the stairs.

"Honey?" Percy poked his head through the door, smiling when he saw his wife shampooing his son's hair, while said son was pouting, obviously angry that he wasn't allowed to play with his dinosaurs.

"Percy! I didn't hear you come in! Thank goodness you're here. I have to finish up dinner, so can you take care of Luke's bath for me?"

Percy's eyes widened, and quickly came up with a:

"Oh, I really want to, but I..uh…have a lot of work to do and…uh…"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow as she dried her hands on a towel.

"You will finish cleaning up Luke and both of you will come down clean and smiling for dinner. Understood?"

Percy gulped. "Yes ma'am!"

"Good. I'll see you both downstairs!" With that she disappeared out the door.

Percy scoffed at the direction she had gone, muttering to himself that Grover was right….

…

He was whipped.

Percy rolled up his sleeves and crouched down next to the bathtub, grinning at the sight of Luke pulling at his blonde hair, creating horns and spikes that seemed to look like his favorite toys.

"Well buddy, Daddy's gonna clean you up so just stay still."

Luke stopped his hands from their playtime and snapped his head toward his father, giant green eyes brimming with tears when he realized his father was here to wash him, not his mother.

"M-…Mamma!"

Percy's right eye twitched, before giving his son a tight smile. "Mamma had to make dinner, so DADDY'S here!"

"Mamma!"

Percy scowled, before putting both his hands on his son's teeny-tiny shoulders, and declaring, "I'm gonna help you get that soapy mess out of your hair, whether you like it or not. Got that buddy?"

Luke looked at both of his shoulders, before narrowing his eyes and glaring up at his father, demanding,

"MAMMA!"

"Look buddy! I AM YOUR MAMMA!" Percy yelled, furiously pointing at himself.

Luke's eyes became even larger, and Percy's eyes copied his son's actions, horrified at what you had just told his son.

Luke then giggled, before jabbing at his father's chest, "MAMMA! MAMMA!"

Percy grabbed the finger and stuck it into Luke's shampoo covered hair, and growled, "Papa. NOT. Mamma."

Luke stared into his father's eyes….

"P-p-p-pa—"

Percy's eyes widened and cheered him on. "Yes! Yes! A little bit more…."

"P-p-p-PAMMA!"

Percy fell into the bathtub, sending a tidal wave towards his son.

Luke wailed when he saw his favorite Tyrannosaurus Rex snapped in half because of the weight of his father.

Not to mention that his amazing spikes were destroyed…

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**-XXX-**

"I can't believe you! You made your own son _cry_! What sort of father do you think you are?!" Annabeth yelled, cradling a sniffling Luke, who was wrapped in towel.

Percy glared at him, growling lowly when Annabeth turned around to stir the soup. His eyes widened when he saw Luke look over his mother's shoulder and stick out his tongue at him, and using his tiny index finger the drag downward the skin beneath his right eye.

"You little rascal!" He bellowed and flicked a pea at him.

Hitting poor Luke right on the middle of his forehead, creating a tiny bruise.

Oh yes, the power of uncooked peas.

Of course, Luke decided to start crying again, and Annabeth turned to look at him, gasping when she saw the bruise. "Oh baby, how did this happen! Tell mama who hurt her precious baby!"

Percy stiffened, and began to slowly inch his way toward the door, freezing when saw the evil evil eeeeeeeeeeevil tiny smirk on his son's face. But left as quickly has it had come, before Luke sniffled and pointed at his father.

"PAAMMA!"

Annabeth was about to go kill her husband before she stopped and turned her head to look at her son.

"Luke? What is 'Pamma'?"

Luke scrunched up his nose in disbelief, horrified to think that his genius mother did not know who he was talking about.

Once again, pointing accusingly at his father, he belted out "PAAAAAAAMMMAAA!"

The corner of Annabeth's lips twitched, before he body started shaking, and finally she burst into peals of laughter, using the free hand she had to grip the counter, trying to support herself.

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

Her husband and son did not find anything amusing.

And so, in the end of this eventful day, Luke did not learn the word 'Daddy' or 'Papa', and Percy was still wilting and the thought, while Annabeth just couldn't wait to tweet this. What a wonderful day!

**-XXX-**

**A/N:**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories but this just popped into my mind and I just had to write it out. Thank you for stopping by to read this and I hope you all enjoyed this and please drop me a review!**

**Don't you think Percy and Annabeth's children would look so ADORABLE?! Tell me what you think their kids would look like!**


End file.
